gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k14: Torii's Gateway
The Torii's Gateway kickstart was Gaia Online's eighth kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *September 15 :Announcement - Torii's Gateway :Kickstart - Torii's Gateway begins *September 19 :Announcement - Torii's Gateway donate reminder :Top donations amounts presented *September 22 :Announcement - Torii's Gateway ending soon :Top donations amounts presented (named) *''September 22'' :Kickstart - Torii's Gateway ends *September 24 :Announcement - Torii Gateway is unsealed Announcements NPC Loyal |content1 = Hello, Gaians! Pardon my enthusiasm, but even a master of showmanship such as myself can't be expected to contain his excitement after such a startling discovery. You see, I've located another Gate, no doubt leading to an incredible dimension filled with treasures beyond my wildest dreams. And believe me, my dreams are rather wild. But alas, I can't seem to get the darn thing open! Even my most powerful magic wasn't enough to unlock this gate. So I am once again turning to you for help. Never fear, however -- your efforts won't go unrewarded. There are tons of tiers to unlock, each of them with spectacular prizes! Including this gorgeous jet black halo... The incredible Schwarz Cruz Halo is only available to our top ten donators, but there are other rewards to unlock! And, of course, each tier is likely to add even more wondrous items to the Torii Gate. Let's work together to unlock this mystery once and for all! We better hurry though, this only lasts until September 22, 2014 11:59pm PDT! Help Unseal the Torii Gate! |title2 = |content2 = Gaians, I am absolutely staggered. Gobsmacked. Floored. Amazed! I thought I was a master of showmanship -- and I truly am -- but it seems I have something to learn from you all. You've left your audience in utter shock! I mean, achieving 100 trillion in donations to our Torii Gate Donation Drive? I absolutely knew you could do it but that doesn't make it any less amazing. My hat is off to you, everyone. I'd even consider applauding if there wasn't more work to be done. There are still tiers to unlock, you know! You can't afford to bask in your success just yet. And let us not forget that our top ten donators will receive a Schwarz Cruz Halo: Here are the top ten donations so far: :3,655,476,924,002 :1,000,000,000,000 :810,435,000,400 :800,010,000,000 :800,000,000,000 :650,000,000,000 :612,151,315,714 :609,046,000,000 :600,020,000,000 :600,000,326,434 Remember, each tier you unlock adds even more wondrous items to the Torii Gate. Let's work together to unlock this mystery once and for all! We better hurry though, this only lasts until September 22, 2014 11:59pm PDT! Help Unseal the Torii Gate! |title3 = |content3 = Do you hear that sound, Gaians? That's the sound of my applause for you. Clap, clap, clap. What else can I possibly say or do? You've done it. You've reached the top tier of rewards. You've donated over 160 trillion gold to the Torii's Gate donation drive. I'm floored. It's rare to find a ringmaster without words, yet here we are. All I can do is commend you on your incroyable efforts and congratulate you for a job well done. But just because you've unlocked the ultimate global tier doesn't mean there isn't reason to donate! There is still time to obtain more personal tiers if you haven't yet managed, and don't forget that our top ten donators will receive a Schwarz Cruz Halo: Here are the top ten donations so far: :Savior of Humanity: 8,000,238,355,408 :R4H-Cookie_Loverr: 3,655,476,924,002 :Dr Vegapunk: 2,591,000,000,000 :Wes Von Helson: 2,359,000,000,000 :Unidentified Meat: 2,112,098,765,432 :Wintar Meadows: 2,001,910,000,000 :Amai oyasumi: 2,000,000,000,000 :II Talent II: 1,800,010,000,000 :KINZOK: 1,652,100,661,783 :Minrithx: 1,500,000,000,000 If you're interested in being in the running for this remarkable gift, be sure to donate soon -- the Torii Gate donation drive is officially over September 22, 2014 11:59pm PDT! Help Unseal the Torii Gate! |title4 = |content4 = Do you feel that sudden flood of magic in the air, Gaians? I certainly do. And that electric trickle can only mean one thing: the gates have been unsealed. That's right! It took tireless efforts of my part -- and a fair contribution on your own -- but after a few incantations and spells, it appears that I've managed to unlock the Torii Gateway! Are you as curious as I am to see what marvels hides behind these red doors? I suppose one little peek couldn't hurt... Et voila! Simply sublime, wouldn't you agree? This is the result of all your hard work, everyone. Certainly worth the over 160 trillion gold you all contributed! This Gateway has opened up to reveal a marvelous collection of recolors, both new and old, that are sure to amaze and delight any audience. Please, visit my Bazaar! You never know what the Torii Gateway might reward you with, but you can be certain you're going to want to get your hands on it before it's gone... Visit Loyal's Bazaar!}} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was reached. Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * * * * * * * * * * * Available to only one winner * Global rewards * Other items Available only to the top ten donators * Achievements *Torii Attendant Achievement - You've donated 10 million gold to the Torii Gateway Donation Drive! *Torii Gatekeeper Achievement - You've donated 150 million gold to the Torii Gateway Donation Drive! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *TBA Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices }} See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Torii's Gateway Announcement forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Kickstart event Category:2014 Event